A Piece of Your Heart
by Fearthe1975
Summary: Growing up an orphan, Kuroko is more than used to the loneliness of not being noticed. That is, until he stumbles upon an interesting red head at the nearby basketball court that opens him to a whole new world. But good things only last so long in Kuroko's life. Why would this be any different?
1. Chapter 1

They met by chance.

He had gotten out rather easily, his lack of presence coming in handy.

It was a normal thing for him to escape the orphanage and go to the local park, the one which housed that newly painted basketball court.

He never had a ball with him, and he never really played.  
He was most content just sitting on the nearby bench and watching the people come and go.

Some would win, some would lose.  
There were even days when tears were shed, and he felt for the team that lost.

He longed to be on one of those teams.

He would watch as they joked and laughed.  
How they argued and bickered but no matter the situation, they solved their issues on the court.  
With that ball.

It was such a simple way to solve problems, and he wished he could solve all of his in that way.  
With that ball.

This day seemed a bit different than the others that he had spent watching, however.  
There weren't many people on this particular day.  
The court stayed empty most of the time he sat there until he finally stood on half asleep legs to make his way back.

That was when he noticed that bright red mane heading toward the court.  
It belonged to another boy.  
A boy that looked about his age in his face but his height could have made him quite a few years older.  
He was at least a foot taller than the blunette, if not more.

There was no others with this particular boy.  
There was no team following in toe.  
Just him.  
Alone.

It would be the first time he had seen someone come to play by themselves.  
And it made him feel a bit less lonely.

It was to no surprise when he wasn't noticed standing there but he took it as an advantage and stood his ground to see what the other did.  
He just...played.  
He dribbled and prented to pass and took the shot.  
He played a game.  
By himself.  
He looked like he was having fun.  
But Kuroko knew better than that.

 _You can't play baskbetball by yourself._

"Hello."  
It wasn't like him to speak up but he couldn't let the other be alone.  
Not when he was playing basketball.  
It was almost routine that the boy would look around, belwildered, before noticing him and jumping out of his skin.

"WOAH! Where did you come from!?"  
Moving a few steps forward, Kuroko pointed back at the bench he had previously been sitting on.  
"I was there the whole time. I come here often. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."  
He watched as the other observed him, taking in all that he couldn't see just a moment earlier.  
He looked him up and down, and finally cocked an eyebrow.  
"You just sit there ...and watch people play? You don't ever play, yourself?"  
Shaking his head, he shrugged his thin shoulders.  
"Not many people take notice of me, and it's not my place to ask to join their games."  
He was thrown off by the scoff that came from the other, and the way his cheeks stretched to reveal his teeth as he smiled.  
"It doesn't need to be your place. Just ask. The worst they could say is no."  
The way the other seemed to radiate confidence was oddly alluring to him, and he found himself quite intrigued by the boy who finally realized he hadn't introduced himself.

"Oh, that's right. I'm Kagami! Kagami Taiga! So, Kuroko, did you want to play?"  
Well, did he?  
"Yes."  
It was like a pent up emotion had finally been released and he felt lighter as he walked onto the court. It was like this was the place he was meant to be. Nothing had felt right before this moment.  
He wasn't good, though.  
Quite the opposite.  
While the other shone brightly in his skill for the game, Kuroko lacked every basic skill that there was. That didn't seem to phase Kagami at all, though. It seemed like he was glad to have someone else on the court. Like playing by himself had become normal to him and he was happy to find someone to finally play with.  
Kuroko found it odd, as the young boy seemed quite good at the game.  
He could even dunk at such a young age, something Kuroko barely saw the adults do.

Finding that this was more taxing on his body than anticipated, Kuroko found himself hunched over in an attempt to catch his breath. It didn't take long for Kagami to notice now, since he had adjusted to his presence for the moment.  
"You're really not used to this, huh? What made you want to play?"  
Since no one before this had ever noticed him, no one had asked such a thing and it caught him off guard.  
What was it that made him want to play?  
When he thought about it, the only thing to cross his mind was the happiness on the faces of those he had watched play. Even through the tears, he could feel it had been a good game. Something that both teams had enjoyed no matter the outcome.  
"It looked like fun."  
It was the most honest answer he could come up with, and it didn't surprise him when the other didn't seem to understand.  
"Well, of course it's fun!" And then there was a change in how the other composed himself.  
The brightness in his eyes had flickered, even though slightly, and Kuroko could feel how the mood suddenly dropped.  
"Well, it's more fun when you have a team to play with, I guess."

In that moment he realized that they were the same.  
They were both looking for something.

Somewhere for them to belong.

"Do you live close to here?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, just down the street. What about you?"  
"The orphanage around the corner."

The mood tilted again and Kagami was suddenly apologetic, as if finding out such information was a problem. Reaching, Kuroko snatched the ball out of those oddly large hands for a kid and dribbled the best he could before shooting and barely making it to the hoop. The ball bounced off of the rim and rolled off into the grass.  
He turned to meet Kagami's curious gaze, then.  
"It's not something that needs an apology, Kagami-kun."  
He retrieved the ball and tossed it at the taller boy, who nearly didn't catch it from being taken aback by the smaller of the two.  
"It's something I have accepted in my time there. I guess if there was something I'd like to change, it would be that it gets lonely."  
He could tell his forwardness was not something Kagami was used to by the way his cheeks began to glow pink and he couldn't make eye contact. It nearly made him laugh. This boy was interesting.

"Will you come here again?"

Kagami finally shook himself out of his stupor and looked up, that bright smile stretching onto his face once more. It was captivating.  
"Yeah, of course! If you'll be around, I'll definitely come by again to play!"

 _If you'll be around..._

The words bounced around in his brain and he could feel heat lifting up into his cheeks. Gradually, he let himself relax enough to put on a smile and nod in reciprocation.  
It was then that he noticed how much time had actually passed and he almost showed his panic. He was out much longer than he anticipated, and much longer than he should have been. Especially because he had snuck out in the first place.

"I have to go, Kagami-kun. I'll be here again tomorrow at the same time."

He didn't wait for the other's reply and ran off to get back before they noticed he was gone and caused an uproar. Everytime before this, when he had to go back, he could feel himself sinking into the pit of darkness, but it didn't happen this time.  
This time, he stayed light on his feet.  
His head stayed up, his eyes shining bright.  
For once, he didn't fear the loneliness. He knew that when he went to that court again, he wouldn't be alone.

He felt it was easier to let the days pass by as time went on. Each time he snuck out of that small window, he knew there was someone waiting for him. He knew that his days of watching, were over. He had found somewhere he belonged, and someone he belonged with. Each day they spent playing was another step he took out of the darkness.

Everything had been so nice that he should have expected something to go wrong, but he let his guard down. He let himself become vulnerable, and it was the biggest mistake he could have made.

It started on a day similar to the first they had met. The sun was shining, there was a soft breeze in the air, and no one was on the court.  
No one.  
Kagami didn't show up, and Kuroko found himself waiting for much longer than he should have before heading back to the orphanage.  
The next day, the same thing.  
Day after day he snuck out and looked around, expecting to see a flash of red and that stupid grin of Kagami's, but it never came.

No matter how long he waited.

Kagami never showed up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years had passed since then.

Being 18 and having had a job for a few years, he had saved up more than enough to get himself a place. Due to being on good terms with everyone in the orphanage, they even let him do extra work there. He had always been good with the younger kids, after all.  
It had almost become a passion for him.  
With the other boy gone, he dove right back into the darkness and it was much heavier than it had ever been before.  
He had completely shut himself out until he had come across another boy he could share the court with. This particular boy didn't suddenly disappear. Every day they would meet up, and when he couldn't, he would make it known. It was something he had grown to appreciate more than he realized. If there was a day that Aomine didn't tell him he wouldn't be around, Kuroko would spiral into a panic until he got word from the other.

He found that the more accustomed he got to people, the worse it was when they went away.  
He realized that he was becoming terrified to be alone.

"Damn Tetsu, you really got yourself a nice place."

The dark skinned teen welcomed himself into Kuroko's new home and made himself comfortable on the couch that sat in the center of the small livingroom. He looked around curiously before throwing his head back in an attempt to see behind him.  
"So, you're going to school around here?"  
"Yes, Aomine-kun. We've talked about this before."  
Huffing, the larger boy soon collapsed to the side and stretched himself out, hands resting behind his head as he watched Kuroko move around to tidy things up before he came face to face with a pillow that had been sent flying at him from the other.  
"It is rude to keep your shoes on in someones home, Aomine-kun." While his tone was flat, Aomine knew better than to push the other and was quick to slip his shoes off and toss them by the door. Sitting back, he kept himself upright this time.  
Kuroko moved around a bit more before coming to sit in a small chair that rested just next to the couch. These new surroundings was something he found he'd have to adjust to.

"Are you hungry, Aomine-kun?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. I could go for something to eat."  
It was that moment he realized he never stocked up on food, and found himself rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Would Aomine-kun accompany me to the store?"  
A deep chuckle rumbled out from the taller of the two and he stood up from the couch before moving over to Kuroko and ruffling his hair.  
"Let's just go get something. I'll treat you this once, Tetsu, as a moving in present."  
He chuckled again but was quick to move his hand from Kuroko's head, knowing full well the damage the male could do if he really wanted.

It seemed unanimous that they'd go to a nearby burger joint they were both fond of, and they took no time before heading out of the apartment. Keys in hand, Kuroko made sure to lock up before turning to head toward the elevator when he caught a familiar flash of red out of the corner of his eye.  
Was he seeing things?  
Aomine had stood himself to the right of the bluenette, blocking him from being in view of the red head that proceeded to pass them and move a few doors down on the opposite side of the hall.  
No, he wasn't seeing things.

"Kagami-kun."

He watched then as the red head froze, turned his head, and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"WOAH! ..Wait...Kuroko!?"

While the two stood in bewilderment for a few moments, Aomine was quick to step up to Kuroko's side. Placing a firm hand on his shoulder, he pointed at Kagami, his eyes narrowing. "THAT'S Kagami? What's with those damn eyebrows!? And...what are you doing here!?" His tone was demanding and threw Kagami off but he was quick to regain his composure and return fire.  
"Hey! I live here! And who the hell are you, anyway!?" Kuroko could feel the tension growing and he lightly tapped Aomine in the side, who groaned and immediately stepped back. "Damn, Tetsu. No need to be so violent." Stepping forward, then, the thin framed boy made sure to meet Kagami's gaze. He had so many things to say to him. So many questions to ask.

 _Why didn't you show up?_  
 _What happened to you?_  
 _Where did you go?_

"He's Aomine Diaki, a friend of mine. It's nice to see you again, Kagami-kun. It seems like we are neighbors now."  
Kuroko could hear Aomine suck his teeth but he paid no mind, his thoughts currently completely taken over by the one that stood before him.  
It had been 5 years.  
5 years since he disappeared.  
5 years that he spent nights up thinking of what happened to the boy.  
He watched as Kagami grew restless under his unwavering gaze, and he watched as that nostalgic hue of pink crept it's way onto his tan cheeks. Gradually he lost the ability to hold eye contact, and looked off to the side while scratching the back of his head.

"It's nice to see you, too." Suddenly there was strength in him again and he looked eager, meeting Kuroko's gaze once more and stepping forward.  
"Kuroko, can we talk? I have a lot I need to tell you.."  
That's when it seemed Aomine's patience ran thin and he stepped between the two.  
"Alright, I've seen enough."  
Turning to face Kagami, he pointed at him as he had earlier. "I don't know who you think you are, but you're not going to waltz in here and act like nothing happened. You don't get to just disappear and then reappear and act all buddy buddy. Not if I have anything to do with it."  
He didn't wait for anyone to speak. He took Kuroko by the wrist and pulled him away and to the elevator. In truth, Aomine wanted to beat the crap out of the red head, but he kept his cool for Kuroko's sake.

Once in the elevator, Aomine almost found himself cowering in the corner, sure that Kuroko was ready to destroy him. When nothing happened, he looked down at the boy who was simply staring at their reflections in the elevator doors.  
"Thank you, Aomine-kun."  
It was then that Aomine noticed the trembling. Those small hands of his were shaking, and his normally flat expression had completely crumbled away. All of his pain showed on his face, and Aomine sighed.  
"Idiot. Don't just put a brave face on."  
He reached a hand out, gently placing it on the top of Kuroko's head and pushing it down so he'd be looking at the elevator floor.  
"You don't need to act so tough around me. I'll kick his ass, you know."

They stood in silence the rest of the elevator ride, and when those doors opened, Aomine pulled Kuroko right along. 

It had been 5 years since Kagami disappeared.  
It had been 3 years since he had met Aomine.

They were both important to him.

All he could think of throughout the rest of the night, however, was what Kagami said last.  
 _"I have a lot I need to tell you..."_

What was it?  
What did he have to say?  
The all too familiar question ran through his mind again.

 _Where did you go?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Everything is black._

 _It's suffocating._

 _It's a pressure that squeezes until all of the air is sucked away and there's no strength left to breathe any back in._

 _He's trying to find someone in that darkness._  
 _He's desperate._

 _There's a familiar sound that resonates throughout that blackness._  
 _The sound of a ball bouncing._

 _And suddenly there's a flash of red and the gleam of white teeth breaks through to create an almost blinding light before him._

 _"I'm Kagami! Kagami Taiga!"_

 _Suddenly the darkness is blown away and taken over by a vortex of color._  
 _The sky, a brighter blue than the ocean, and the vibrant green of trees which relfected perfectly in the ripples of clouds that floated throughout that endless sea above._

 _The sound of a ball bouncing._  
 _A freshly painted basketball court with baskets that held rims with peeling paint and shattered backboards._

 _Before him, he stood, at least a foot taller._

 _"If you'll be around, I'll definitely come by again to play!"_

 _And then, like a bolt of lightning shooting down from the sky, the image is ripped apart._

 _The boy before him becomes distorted, those colors now spiraling together, the darkness sucking them into the endless void._

 _He's desperate._

 _He's reaching, screaming, begging._  
 _He's using all of his strength but there is no sound coming from him._  
 _His throat is torn apart as the last of that color is sucked up and he's left to stand alone in the darkness once more._

He shot up, breathing heavy and body covered in sweat as he was quick to switch his night stand lamp on so there's some sort of light around him.  
The small grey analog clock that rests next to the lamp reads **2:35AM**.

Hunching forward and bringing his knees to his stomach, he took a moment to collect himself.  
How long had it been since he had that nightmare?

He knew why he was having it now.  
It was all because he had returned.  
Their meeting had been so brief but like a storm, Kagami was sweeping him up and throwing him around like he was nothing more than paper in the wind.

And he was helpless to stop the impending rain that threatened to pour down on top of him.

Would all of the struggle he had went through to get over the boy be for naught?  
Would he stumble his way back into the darkness again?

The whirlwind of thoughts were interrupted by the sudden vibration of his cellphone and he lifted his head, tired blue eyes following the sound. Reaching, he picked it up and stared at the screen as it lit up with a message lining the top.  
 _"Hey Tetsu, Satsuki let me drink too much and I can't drive."_  
Before he could even register the first bit, a second message pushed the other out of view.  
 _"I'm coming over so you better be awake or I'm gonna stand outside and scream until you wake up."_

Was he a child?

Without realizing, his focus had moved to the messages and that nightmare was set behind him for the time being.  
 _"Don't get hit by a car on your way over, Aomine-kun."_  
Before he could even press send, there was a banging on his door that had him nearly falling off of his bed in his haste to silence the noise.  
"TETSUUUUU. HEY TETSU! WAKE THE HELL UP!"  
Swinging his door open, Kuroko's eyes narrowed at the mess before him. Aomine barely stood on both feet, his shirt half open, belt loose around his waist, jacket hung over his shoulder and dark blue hair disheveled in every possible way.  
A crooked smile perked itself onto his lips as he swayed and stumbled backwards, only to be caught by the smaller male who reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Aomine-kun, are you aware of the time?"  
He asked the question but knew well that it didn't matter. Aomine simply chuckled and continued to sway, seemingly trying to steady himself but it wasn't working out in his favor. Kuroko kept a firm grip on his wrist to prevent him from falling backwards.

It was then that one of the doors across the hall opened and a disheveled head of red that could have compared to Aomine's popped itself out into the hall.  
"What the hell is all that noise?"  
That voice immediately sent him back into that nightmare and for a brief moment, everything around him went black. Panic settled in the base of his spine and his palms began to sweat, his heart picking up speed as it raced the blood that burned through his veins.  
His grip instictively tightened on Aomine's wrist, who, despite being in a drunken stupor, realized the sudden change in Kuroko.

"HEY! MIND YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, EYEBROWS."  
"W-wha..What the fuck?! You got a problem!?"

Kagami stepped out into the hall and Aomine tried to turn to face him but Kuroko yanked and he stumbled forward and would have collided with the bluenette if he hadn't been quick to move to the side to let him stumble his way into the apartment, instead. Eyes hidden by sky blue hair, he bowed his head to the nightmare that stood before him.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance. Have a good night, Kagami-kun."

Quick to close the door before Aomine caught up to himself and tried to go back out, Kuroko nearly found himself collapsing to his knees as he leaned his back against the door. It felt like his legs had ceased to be something solid and were replaced by air.  
Looking before him at the mess of a friend that was trying to figure out what was happening, he let out a heavy sigh. If Aomine was good for anything, it was pulling him back to earth. Whenever he would start losing himself, Aomine would show up and yank him right back into reality. Whether it was having to take care of him while he vomited up the prior nights dinner from over drinking or helping him pick out basketball shoes, he was always there to keep him grounded.

He never let him drift back into the darkness; like he knew that it was always waiting around the corner.

"Why the hell did you stop me, Tetsu!?"

He didn't need to respond for the other to get it, even through his stupor.

"God damnit, Tetsu."

There was no further talk of the situation after that point.  
"Come on, Aomine-kun."  
He led the other by hand, pulling him gently and carefully through his small apartment and to his bedroom. He helped him to get his clothes that smelled much too strongly of liquor off until he was in nothing but his briefs. His skin was warm to the touch, and as Kuroko helped him, he noticed the comparison between his pale fingers and the other's smooth, dark chest.  
The sudden realization brought life to his cheeks, the normal pale now scattered with pink as he moved himself back to put distance between them. Being so close suddenly had his mind fuzzy and he wasn't used to it so it frightened him.

"You can sleep here, Aomi-"  
"Sleep here with me."

At first he thought it was the alcohol talking until he looked into that sharp gaze and found himself stuck. It was as if he hadn't been drinking the entire night away and his vision was perfectly clear. As if he knew exactly what he was talking about and what he wanted.

And what he wanted was Kuroko.

It was the first time he had found himself in such a situation, and he didn't know what to do. He knew that his heart wasn't responding well as it slammed so heavy against his ribcage that he could swear Aomine could hear it. There was no room for him to think of anything else while he sat so vulnerable in front of this boy. This boy that took everything bad he had ever dealt with and threw it away so easily, as if it were nothing.

He never failed to fill his brain with nothing but thoughts of him.

Even while that nightmare loomed over him, Aomine seemed to take it and rip it apart with no effort at all.

Allowing himself to realize things little by little, he brought himself back down and with twitching fingers, he took that large hand into his own small one.  
The size difference nearly made him laugh.  
Meeting that gaze which seemed to hold endless patience in that moment, he nodded.

"I will stay with you, Aomine-kun."

With the words, he was suddenly swept up and pulled down so he was on his side, his face pressed into the crook of the other's neck. Aomine's right arm rest above his head and his left arm rest over Kuroko's slim body, keeping him close.  
Well, if he thought his heart was loud before, it didn't even compare to how it sounded now. It drummed so heavily in his ears that if Aomine spoke, he was sure he wouldn't be able to hear him. The heat in his cheeks had spread to the tips of his ears and he had to close his eyes in an effort to calm himself. It was then that he breathed in only to inhale Aomine's scent, which sent him further spiraling.  
Alcohol, the slight hint of cigarette smoke, and a light musk that he couldn't place. It was a scent he knew well, as it always lingered on Aomine. It was his natural smell. It tickled the insides of his nostils, sending small tremors down his spine and to the tips of his toes.

This was Aomine in his rawest form.

Slowly, he opened himself up and allowed his hands to rest gently on that firm chest before him. Somehow, he felt safe in those large arms. He felt that if he stayed there like that, nothing could reach him. There was a wall put up between them and that ominous cloud that always hung around just behind him.

"Aomine-kun..?"

When he was greeted with silence, he tilted his head back just enough to see that the other was completely knocked out and drooling. He couldn't contain the soft laughter that erupted from him this time, and he simply moved his head back down, resting his forehead against Aomine's chest.

"Goodnight, Aomine-kun."

If he stayed there, just like that, he was safe.  
He could be safe in those arms.  
He could open himself to this person before him.  
This person that pushed every limit set before him and burst through any obstacle that sat in his way.

His past had come back for him but he found that he didn't want to go down without a fight.  
And he could fight if Aomine was by his side.

If Aomine was by his side, he could face Kagami again.

He could face anyone.


End file.
